Memories
by sammyjayne74
Summary: There is a story missing. But i can't seem to find it. Set in late S4, around Entity. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Fic: Memories  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 1,496  
Authors Notes: Set in late S4, around Entity  
Summary: Its been 2 months since she left

_"Her eyes were beginning to close, feeling his breath warm against her face. The air was warm all around them. All they could hear was the ocean. She held in a breath as his hand touched her face. They were getting close. His lips brushed against hers for a moment, hesitating. She let out an encouraging moan. Finally his lips made firmer contact with hers, his hand clasping her cheeking, moving her head closer. His kiss was so soft that she pressed her self closer to him."_

As memories went, it was a pretty nice one to remember and she smiled.

Her sessions on Tollana had made her relive some bad memories in her life, but it also a few that made her smile. Especially the memory that made her feel safe again.

Anile looked up from her computer, seeing that smile on her friends face. For 2 months now, she had been there every step of the way. From the moment Shelley stepped on her planet, not remembering who she was or where she'd come from, to that first memory she'd remembered. Anile had welcomed Shelley to Tollana and had welcomed her into her home. Shelley's memory had almost returned. There had been a few memories that were painful to remember, the death of her mother and the desertion of her father after her mothers death.

Shelley lay back on the leather couch in Anile's office, leads attached to her temples. Next to her was a screen, showing Anile her memories.

"You seem particularly fond of that memory?" she said.

Shelley smiled.

"Is there a reason why?"

Anile walked across the room, detaching the wires from Shelley's head.

"I guess its because its one of the most recent?" Shelley said, hoping that would explain the reason why.

Anile shook her head.

"Or perhaps its because of the other person in your memory?" Anile asked.

Shelley sat on the couch, feigning innocence.

"I've met Dr Jackson on a few occasions," Anile said. "I can understand why you like that memory."  
"Its just a memory, that's all." Shelley said, standing up.

Anile wasn't at all convinced. She moved back to her desk, looking down at the test results.

"Your doing very well Shelley. I don't see why you can't go home in a few weeks!"

Shelley smiled nervously, sitting down in front of her friend.

"You don't seem too pleased about that?"  
"Oh I am. I just don't know… I mean what I'll.."

Anile thought back to Shelley's memory.

"That kiss?" she asked.  
"Yeah. After that kiss it was obvious that there was something happening between us. Even before the kiss, the night we spent together, talking."

There was a long pause before Anile responded.

"You were falling in love?" she asked.

Shelley looked up at her. She didn't know the answer. At the time her feelings had been so clear to her. Her feelings for Daniel were definitely of love. They just had to be sure about the next step.

"Yes," Shelley whispered. "I just don't know if his feelings have changed or if he even felt them in the first place?"

He must have stirred his coffee several hundred times before noticing that it had gone cold. Everyone in the mess had left and the only person besides him was the janitor. Daniel hadn't even notice anyone leave. All he could think about was her. When Shelley had left she hadn't known who he was, didn't remember the time they'd spent together, or even remember the kisses they'd shared. She had even forgotten how she felt about him. Now it had been almost 2 months since Shelley had left and she had been on his mind all of the time.

Sam was still recovering from having the alien entity in her, so they had a little down time. Daniel had spent most of the last few days in his office, not focussing on his work at all. The memories just kept flooding into his mind, of being on that beach, kissing her, feeling her close, wanting to kiss her again.

Daniel shook his head as he heard the door in front of him open and close, the janitor finally finishing his work. Daniel was debating on whether or not to have another cup or go back to his office and do some work. It was just wherever he went, the memory of Shelley went too.

He didn't even look up again as the door opened, just thinking that it was the janitor, having forgotten his broom or mop or something. Finally the chair moving in front of him, made him look up. Teal'c was sitting on the chair, curious to know why is friend was alone.

"You did not drink your coffee, Daniel Jackson."  
"No, no, Teal'c I didn't."

Daniel took out the spoon, leaving it on the table.

"Did Sam send you to check up on me?"

Teal'c nodded.

"She is concerned. You have been, not yourself."  
"I'm fine!"  
"Are you sure, Daniel Jackson, you have been unusually quiet for several months."

Daniel sighed, heavily.

"I know, Teal'c."  
"Perhaps I may be of assistance."

Daniel's didn't know what to do. Sam would have been the first person he would have talked about this too, but she was still recovering.

"Do you remember, Shelley?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c nodded.

"Shelley O'Neill currently resides on Tollana!"  
"Yes. But when she was on the base, we became close, very close." Daniel said. "I kissed her. Well it was more of a mutual thing."

_Shelley yawned as she walked down the corridor towards her quarters. She turned her head, seeing Daniel walking besides her. They hadn't spoken very much over the last couple of hours, since that kiss. When they had, it had been about work._

"I'm sorry I kept you up so late," Daniel said. "I guess we lost track of time."

Shelley nodded, looking at her watch. It was almost 2am in the morning.

"It doesn't matter. I usually work through some nights," Shelley said, stopping as she got to her room.

Shelley stopped, turning around to look up at Daniel.

"Guess this is where I get off," Shelley said, opening the door, smiling.

Daniel laughed, moving back nervously.

"You know we never talked about.. What happened this afternoon!" Shelley said, finally breaking the ice.

Daniel nodded.

"I know. I just thought that you didn't want to talk about it."  
"Why would I do that?" Shelley asked.

Daniel looked at her.

"Cause you didn't mention it, again."  
"Oh!"  
"I thought we were.. When I kissed you I.."  
"What?" Shelley asked, hoping for the right answer.  
"I thought that you wanted me too!"

Shelley nodded furiously, smiling.

"Oh I did. I.."

Daniel's arm moved around her waist, pulling her closer.

"..still do!" Shelley said, finally releasing her breath.

Their lips made contact again. They move back into Shelley's quarters, kicking the door closed behind them.

Shelley stood with her back against the wall, feeling Daniel's hands in her hair, his body pressed closely against her.

From the moment they'd kissed that afternoon, Shelley had been waiting for him to kiss her again.

They moved from against the wall, towards the bed, still kissing. Shelley begun to laugh as something vibrated against her hip. Daniel smiled, pulling his pager out from his pants pocket, looking down at it in frustration.

"I have to go, briefing room," he said.  
"Right now?"

Daniel nodded.

"Yeah. God, I wish I could stay here though."

Shelley smiled.

"You know where I'll be."

Daniel kissed her again, slowly one last time before leaving the room. He wanted to stay more than anything. 

"I see," Teal'c said.

Daniel shook his head.

"I don't think you do. How can I feel like this when I don't even know if I'll see her again?"  
"Do you wish to see her again?" his friend asked.  
"Yes. When she left, she didn't know who I was. What if she hasn't remembered what happened between us, or just doesn't feel the same way anymore?"

She'd exchange pleasantries with several Tollan as she accompanied Anile on their way home. Her eyes looked up as they passed the Stargate. Her thoughts drifted back home, to what she'd left behind. None of her friends she'd left in Washington had any idea what had happened to her. As far as they were concerned, Shelley had gone for a job and never been heard from since.

Anile caught her friends gaze at the gate as they walked by and touched her arm.

"I'm sure everything will be fine when you go home!" she said.  
"I hope so. I just hope that there what I want them to be!"

The only decent memory she had chosen to hang on to since her arrival made her nervous about going home. What if it had just been nothing important, just a casual thing? Would she really want to stay around someone who just wasn't interested!


End file.
